No One Will Notice
by Chibi Lucifer
Summary: Rin is sick of hearing Lin complain about his dates with Miku, and Lin is sick of hearing Rin complain about her dates with Kaito. So they decided to switch places. Lin will go with Kaito and Rin will go with Miku. This is going to go fine..right?Rin/Miku
1. Chapter 1

**My first real attempt at a yuri. This chapter will be pretty light just introducing the characters and everything okay.**

**Please enjoy **

Miku smiled at the blonde boy in front of her.

"Len I am really glad that you could make it to dinner with me." Miku said pushing a lock of aquamarine bang out of her aquamarine eyes. Len looked up at the girl and smiled at her.

"No problem." He said turning his blue eyes towards the large fish tank that was a couple of feet away from them. He looked at a dark royal blue fish and smiled. He then turned back to Miku, who was blabbing on about her next song. 'I sure hope Rin is having more fun.' he thought to himself.

An hour and a half later Len found himself in front of Miku's room.

"Goodnight Len" Miku said leaning in to give him a kiss goodnight, but Len quickly took a step back and let the girl kiss the air in front of him.

"Yeah you too." And with that the blond haired beauty walked away. He sighed as he walked passed everyone else rooms. All the rooms where in the same hall all decorated with letters that told you whose room it was. He came to a stop outside of his and Rin's room. He pulled out his key's and unlocked the door.

"Len! How did your date go?" Rin asked latching on to her brother as soon as he was in the room. Len looked at his twin sister and smiled.

"It was okay I guess. How was yours?" He asked shutting the door and walking over to the yellow and silver dresses in the corner. Rin crawled off of him and climbed onto the top bunk of their bed.

"It was retarded." She said tucking herself under the yellow comforter. She pulled her bow out of her hair and let her hair ruffle out. "He asked me out again for tomorrow."

"Then go with him. Kaito isn't that bad." Len said changing from his normal attire into a pair of silver shorts and a yellow shirt with a little sleeping bear on it.

"Really then you go out with him. Miku isn't that bad either and you always complain about her." Rin retorted.

"Fine. Then tomorrow I will take your spot and go with Kaito and you take my spot and go with Miku." Len said also tucking himself into bed.

"Night." Rin said turning towards the wall.

"Night" Len said turning off the lamp next to him.

~~The Next morning~~

Miku stood at the door to Len and Rin's room waiting for the right moment. Her and Len where suppose to be going to the amusement park today. She smiled and knocked on the door. She heard a loud thud and then some shuffling.

Rin stood at the door wearing exactly the same as Len.

"Len are you going to get ready for the amusement park or what?" Miku said a little disappointed to see that he was still asleep. Rin rubbed at her eyes looking Miku up and down. She wore a black skirt and a aquamarine shirt a shade darker than her hair.

"Yeah sorry be right back." She said shutting the door.

"Tell Rin that Kaito is taking her to the park too." Miku said at the door. She leaned against the wall next to the door and waited.

Moments later both Rin and Len where stading at the door. Both wore a pair of shorts and a yellow shirt. Len blushed as he tried to pull down the shorty shorts he was wearing.

'Damn why does Rin's shorts have to be so short?' He thought to himself as he ruffled his hair around the bow. Kaito joined them in the wore a blue shirt and some blue jeans. He was driving and Len sat in the passenger side seat. Rin and Miku where in the back seat talking.

"So Rin are you excited?" Kaito asked placing his hand on Lin's leg. Len smiled a panicked smile but still nodded.

"Hurry Kaito." Miku said pointing to a parking spot. Kaito pulled into the spot and shifted the car into park.

"Lets go Len." Miku yelled grabbing the girl and darting out of the car towards the gates of the Six Flags Park. She smiled at Rin, who gave an encouraging smile back. They stepped up to the front and showed them their passes. It only took them a few minutes to get checked and start their journey around the park.

"Lets go on that first!" Rin yelled grabbing Miku and darting for a ride that looked horrifying to the older teen. It was dark purple with orange cars. It started out in a loop and went upside down and did this spiral looking thing. And from there it only got worse.

"Don't you want to try something more..I don't know fun." Miku said trying to side track her date.

"No way come on!" Rin yelled dragging the girl onto the roller coaster.

"Oh look!" Miku said turning around to see that Kaito and Lin where also in line, just a couple of people behind them. Miku grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her back to the others.

"Wait noooooooo we are losing our spots!!" Rin yelled trying to get back to her spot.

"Hey you guys are riding this too?" Miku questioned when they got to them.

"Yeah we saw you to in line and decided to try it too." Kaito said putting an arm around Len. In turn Lin blushed and mumbled something. Rin just giggled at them and looked forward. They where the next four in line.

"Yes come on guys!" Rin yelled grabbing Miku and pulling her forward. They sat down and buckled in. "Yes this is going to be so much fun!"

"I guess so." Miku said grabbing on to Rin's arm and pushing herself against the other scared out of her mind.

Rin looked behind her to see that Lin had grabbed Kaito and hidden his face. She knew of her brothers extreme fear of heights and just giggled at him for coming on the ride.

"Have a wonderful time on _'The Barbarian'" _A voice said counting down. Miku latched on to Rin tighter if possible and closed her eyes. Rin pumped her fist waiting excitement and adrenaline washing over her. Lin molded himself into the blue haired teen trying to calm his shaking. His sister did this on purpose. Kaito just smiled and wrapped and arm around the blond grinning to himself.

"3...2....1"

**Haha the end how was that for a first chapter?**

**Please tell me what I can work on or if you like something. Okay thanks!!**

** ~Chibi Lucifer~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHE'S ALIVE!**

**Haha I know I am late to update this but oh well _. I was sitting her bored and was like "You know what I am listening to a Miku and Rin duet and I want to write about them" So here I am :)**

"3...2...1" The man said pushing the large green button on the control panel to the roller coaster. Rin pumped her fist in the air. She was super excited. She had requested to sit at the front of the car and her wish was answered.

The car moved slowly up the rails to the peak of the ride.

"You did this on purpose!" Len shouted out at his sister angrily.

"What are you talking about? I didn't make you come on this ride. It's your fault for agreeing to go on it." Rin said eying her brother grasping onto Kaito for dear life.

"No but you knew we would follow you that's why you picked the biggest scariest ride first." Len pouted glaring at his sister.

"Oh stop acting like a chicken." Rin shouted bouncing in her chair. They were almost to the top.

"What the hell." Len shouted outraged. His sister told him not to be a chicken yet she was the one who was scared of the dark.

Kaito smiled at their little banner and pulled Len's face closer to his. His mouth right next to the younger blond's ear.

"Don't worry. I'll never let you go." Kaito whispered huskily, his warm breath against Len's ear. The boy in turned turned red and dug his face into the blue haired males chest. Kaito smiled and wrapped his arm tightly around the other.

Rin looked over at Miku, who had a horrified face. Rin smiled at the girl and pulled her over to her, easily lacing their fingers together.

She gave the girl a reassuring smile and a small peck on the cheek. Letting her know she was there.

"Thanks Len." Miku said grasping the girls hand tighter. Rin gave her a look for a minute then smiled again. She was Len.

The car reached the peak and Miku squeezed tighter and closer her eyes. Rin just smiled and laughed as the car went barreling down the rail at outrageous speeds.

Miku screamed her eyes staying shut. Rin smiled and pulled the girl closer and laughing.

"Miku open your eyes." She pleaded. Miku did as she was told and was amazed at the breath taking scene before her. They were at the second peak of the ride moving upward but the whole time you could see the park. It was covered in trees and other rides. The sun hit it perfect and made it look like Neverland.

Miku was amazed she looked over at Rin who was smiling. The sun hit her extravagantly lighting up her blond ponytail and making her eyes pop. Before Miku realized what she was doing she leaned in and grabbed Rin's face. She closer her aquamarine eyes and roughly brought their lips together.

Rin was dumbfounded. She had no idea what to do. So her instincts kicked in and she kissed back. Miku pulled the girl closer. Rin closed her eyes and her hands went to the back of the others neck pushing their faces closer. Miku's hands lowered and rested on Rin's shoulders. Rin's hand traced down Miku's back to the bottom of her shirt where her hands started to move up under the material.

The girls lost all traces of the outside world only being able to concentrate on each other. Rin felt the warmth of the other girl and needed more. She pushed the girl closer trying to envelope herself in the warmth. Miku felt so right with this kiss. Not like any other she had ever had. She needed more from the girl. The aquamarine haired girl demanded more as her kisses got more passionate and forceful.

A cough brought them back to reality. They slowly ended their kissing frenzy to look over at Len who had be the coughing culprit.

"The rides over." He said standing up and exiting the car Kaito right behind him.

"Oh haha" Rin said a deep red blush on her face as she looked around and noticed everyone had their eyes pasted to the couple.

Miku's half lidded eyes moved over to the platform and she moved sluggishly out of the car.

Len smiled at her as he grabbed Rin and ran ahead of the other two in their group.

"What the hell was that?" Len asked severely pissed. He held his sister's hand as they walked a couple of steps ahead of their "dates".

"It was a kiss. What did it look like?" Rin asked happily with a slight edge to her voice.

"Well I know that but what the hell? What where you thinking?" Len asked turning at a hot dog stand. He had decided to pick the next location.

"Well it's not like we set rules gosh shut the fuck up." Rin said puffing out her cheeks.

"B-but...But...But..." Len stammered like a broken record.

"So if we never made rules then I should be allowed to do whatever I want." Rin said matter of factly.

"No you can't do whatever you want." Len yelled once again outraged.

"Look Len face it. We are now 'dating' them so we have to make it as normal as possible." Rin said putting air quotes around dating. She smiled and turned around waving at Miku.

"...I never kissed Miku" Len said. Rin stopped waving at Miku to stare at her brother.

"What? Why not?" Rin asked not believing him.

"Because it just didn't feel right." Len said blushing and looking away.

"Well then. I guess I just blew Miku away for her first kiss with you." Rin said turning around and winking at the older girl. Miku blushed and smiled at the girl.

"...Fuck you." Len said releasing his sister's hand and shoving her forward at the next thing they were doing.

Rin looked up at the dark house of horrors. She gulped and gave a weak laugh.

"We're not going to do this...Are we?" She asked as Miku walked up next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Of coarse this place is the scariest in the nation. I read that in a magazine and I want to see if it's true." Len and Miku said in unison.

Kaito just grabbed Len's waist and walked forward. While Miku sat staring at Rin.

"Are you okay you look a little pale?" Miku stated feeling the girls head.

"Um yeah I am fine lets just get this over with." Rin said giving another weak smile and going forward.

'You will pay for this Len' Rin thought silently to her self as they entered the house. There was no line/ Much to Rin's disappointment. She was stuck riding this.

"Hello and welcome to Wonderland..." A dark, tall man said at the front of the stairs leading into the mansion.

Rin gulped, oh how she hated her life.

"Let's go" Miku said pulling the girl into the large oak doors. Rin watched terrified as the doors clicked shut and locked.

"Oh boy..."She said weakly.

**Haha so I hope it was what you were waiting for, but don't fret there is more to come in the future!**

**Please Review**

**Chibi Lucifer 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Two in one day! I'm on a roll today **

Rin stared ahead of her as the four teens moved through the haunted house. They were the only ones in the house. Len laughed evilly, sounding as if he truly belonged to the house, and turned his head slightly so that his right eye shone in the dim light staring at Rin.

"Haha…Rin are you okay?" Rin asked her brother making sure to stay a couple of steps away just in case he wasn't.

"Of course Len, I'm just fine." He said a dark edge to his voice.

"Really I don't think you're okay." She said chuckling and avoiding eye contact with him. She rubbed the back of her head and took a step closer to Miku.

"Maybe a kiss from a prince will bring you back to your senses." Kaito said pulling Len close to him. The blunette's slim fingers slipped under the younger one's chin and pushed it upward. Kaito smiled and then captured the blond in a kiss. Len was astonished, but he kissed back. He had no questions about if it was right or wrong. If what he was doing would hurt someone in the end. All he knew was that he really was enjoying the kiss. Until Kaito drew back and looked away from him. Len just stared at where the older male was moments ago. Did he do it wrong? That wasn't part of the plan. He turned to his sister for help.

"So we are going to go this way and you guys go that way. Whoever makes it out first wins." Miku said sensing the odd atmosphere. Rin gave her brother a fleeting look as her and Miku walked down another hall.

"…" Len was quiet. He didn't know what to say. He just stood there feeling totally and utterly exposed in Rin's shorts once again.

"Say Len…" Kaito said still not turning around.

"Yeah?" Len answered not catching that the male had actually called him by his actual name and not his sister's name till it was too late. He gripped his hands together behind his back hopping the other wouldn't catch on either.

"What's going on?" Kaito asked turning around and giving the boy a don't-give-me-shit look.

Len gulped and gave the blue haired man a crocked panicked smile.

"I hope they are okay." Miku said walking through a fake spider web. Rin quickly glanced around her.

"Yeah" the girl answered walking forward not noticing the coffin slowly open next to her. She looked to the coffin and let out a blood boiling scream when a man dressed as a zombie popped out. The blond teen quickly ran from the coffin to the other girl who was giggling behind her hand.

"Are you okay?" Miku asked when the girl was behind her puffing for air.

"Yeah. I'll be okay." Rin said her eyes darting around the room again. Miku smiled and grabbed the girl's hand leading her away from the man in the coffin who was setting himself up for the next person.

"Are Rin and Kaito going to be okay?" Miku asked leading the girl through the many twist and turns of the building.

"I think so. I don't know what happened. All they did was kiss right?" Rin said trying to not look into it too much.

"Yeah, I think Kaito is second guessing his relationship with Rin." Miku said sadly.

"Why?" Rin asked a pang of pain going through her. She was here with Miku but there Kaito was going to be breaking up with her, and Len had to be the one to take it.

Miku noticed how distressed it made the slightly shorter blond and frowned.

"Len." She whispered grasping the other's attention. When Rin looked up she was captured into a kiss. This kiss was unlike the other. There wasn't lust or as much passion, but actual concern and love. Rin kissed back sweetly trying to understand the whirlwind going on inside her heart. Miku pulled away with a smile and together they walked through the big oak doors out into the sunlight. "Don't let it bother you too much okay."

Rin nodded and the couple took a seat on a bench outside of the doors to await their companions. Rin stared off thinking of what was happening inside with Len.

"What do you mean Kaito?" Len asked lacing his voice with sugar. He smiled and showed off his perfect white teeth.

"What's going on?" Kaito repeated as if he really believed the boy didn't understand him. They were standing alone in some dark hall of the haunted house. All alone. Not even a staff member around to scare them.

"Nothing we are on a date." Len said trying to quickly dismiss the subject.

"Len…." Kaito said staring at the boys blue eyes. Len gulped again and felt a burning in his chest.

"What are you talking about? I'm Rin." Len said trying to gain control of the situation but failing.

"No you're not. Rin doesn't kiss like that." Kaito said matter of factly. Len just blinked. Had he indeed kissed him wrong? He didn't have much practice, was that a problem? Had his kissing skills gotten them discovered? What was he to tell Rin?

Len didn't notice that the blue haired male was right in front of him, or even when the male bent down and grabbed him around the waist.

Only when he felt warm moist lips on his neck did he jump back into reality.

"What are you doing?" Len asked his face a bright shade of red.

"You don't know what you do to me Len." Kaito said kissing the boys neck. He slowly licked the boys exposed flesh and bit down gently. He sucked and bit till a nice medium sized hickey was left in its place. "Do you know how long I have wanted to do that to you? I thought that liking you was wrong so I tried to replace you with Rin, but yet here you are underneath me. "

Len looked around and indeed they were pushed against a wall with Kaito over Len protectively with so much passion evident in his eyes.

"I…" Len didn't know how to respond.

"Len, will you go on a date with me?" Kaito asked smiling at the blond. Len stared then slowly nodded. He was happy but he just didn't know how to describe what was going on inside his chest. A slow burning yet it felt so good.

"Damn, cat's outta the bag." Len said trying to fix his clothes.

"So what exactly is going on?" Kaito asked intertwining his fingers with the others and leading the two out of the house.

"Well….

**Yeah! Two updates and it's only 10. Let us see how many I can get done before 12:30 when I have to go to school! **

**Please **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**~Chibi Lucifer **


	4. Chapter 4

Len took a deep breath as he exited the haunted house, fingers still securely locking with Kaito's own. His eyes quickly scanning the area outside till they landed on his sister and Miku chatting on the bench a few feet away from the door they just emerged from.

Rin's eyes shot up to the figures and she quickly darted up grabbing ungracefully for her brothers hand and zooming away from their dates.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked when they were safely away from the prying ears of the others.

"Of course." Len responded trying unsuccessfully to hide the obvious purple mark on his neck. His vain efforts to hide them was what indeed drew Rin's eyes to the very ark placed upon her twin brothers neck.

"What. The. Hell. Is. That?"Rin asked her eyes roaming over the mark and the rest of him looking for any other marks on the blond boy. Her hands skimming over his neck, hair, and chest looking for any kind of injuries.

"Well it got kinda extreme after you guys left." Len answered thinking back to the moment he had shared with the blue haired male a few feet behind him with Miku. He made eye contact baby blue locking with dark blue and a deep blush spread over his face.

"Did he find out?" Rin asked locking arms with her brother, her eyes held worry and concern as she silently awaited the others answer.

"Nope. We are in the clear." Len answered giving his in disguised sister a big thumbs up. His eyes darted across the park trying to find the next thing they would do. He hated lying to his sister, but he had made Kaito promise to keep quiet so it should be okay right?

"Hey guys lets go on that one!" Miku said pointing a roller coaster not far from where they were walking.

Len and Rin turned their head in time to see water shoot up and splash everyone in the car. They exchanged a look before quickly shaking their heads in unison.

"I don't think water is a good idea." Rin whispered to her brother while pulling at her shirt a bit. "We will indefinably be found out." Len simply nodded.

"You guys can go on it. We're good." He responded locking eyes with Kaito once more. Kaito rather quickly caught on to the problem and smiled at Miku dragging her over to the line with him as the blond twins took a seat under a tree on a bench.

"Why don't they want to ride with us?" Miku asked as they joined the line.

"I don't know maybe they just aren't feeling water rides today." Kaito answered with a shrug looking over at the duo sitting on the bench.

"But it's so hot water would feel amazing!" Miku whined. Immediately stopping short when she noticed that the blue haired teen wasn't indeed paying her any attention but instead had his attention on his blond girlfriend. "I'm glad you guys got to talk things through."

"Huh?" Kaito stuttered turning puzzled eyes towards the aquamarine haired girl.

"You and Rin I'm glad you guys talked everything over." She said a bright smile playing across her face. "It's great you guys seem so happy."

"Miku..." Kaito started his head bowing down shadowing all the emotions flying through him at the time from the younger girl. The other girl simply looked at the boy in question. "Sometime things happen for the better, and even at the time they seem like a horrible thing. But promise me something." Kaito said his face turning to make eye contact with the girl he thought of as his own sister. "Even if your mad and can't believe that something that bad could happen. Do what makes you happy okay. It's going to be a hard decision but just follow your heart so that later in life you have no regrets, okay?"

Miku just stared at the blue haired teen beside her utterly confused as to what the boy was trying to get her to understand. Kaito knew she didn't understand right now and he was honestly worried she never would, but he couldn't let her go into this without a little bit of knowledge from him. After a few agonizingly long seconds she just nodded her head at the teen. Still not sure what he was referring to she decided that time would eventually tell her a she needed to know.

"Oh come on we are next!" She yelled the momentary serious conversation pushed back into her mind and the thrill of the ride pumping through her veins. The quickly boarded the ride waiting for the bar to drop down to keep them safely in the seats. The bar lowered and Miku gently bounced in her seat, then they were off the ride taking off.

"We should have gone on the ride." Rin said watching as Miku and Kaito boarded their car, both seeming to be super excited at the ride. Her lips stuck out in a silent pout to her brother.

"Yeah but if we got on that ride our cover would have totally been blown." Len said a hand going through his now down hair irritatedly.

"But but but but but but but." Rin whined annoyingly. As soon as it started it was over with. "How was your kiss with Kaito?" She asked a glint of excitement in her voice.

"W-what?" Len asked his whole face bright red as his sister eyed him suspiciously. He knew she wanted all the juicy details but there was no way in hell he was going there. "Well what about that kiss you had with Miku earlier?"

"Oh that well I just don't know how to describe the feeling. I am so happy when I talk to her, and we just have so much to talk about. I get this feeling deep inside I never got with Kaito. I really like her, but not in like a sexual way more like a I just want to hold her hand all the time way." Rin said her fingers intertwining with themselves and her face going calm as she stared off at a passing cloud.

Len was silent as he watched his sister stare dreamily into the clouds above them. His own fingers lacing themselves together.

"It sounds weird doesn't it. Like I'm some love struck school girl that has found her soul mate. It's just so different, I'm used to seeing Miku but today having her attention on me just made it feel completely new. I wish I could share this feeling with you." Rin whispered a smile breaking across her face.

"I hope it all works out for us." Len said shakily as his sister turned towards him questionably.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked her focus now away from the stray clouds and concentrated on her twin beside her.

"Well I mean when we started this we didn't think about how Kaito and Miku would react to this did we?" Len answered his gaze focused on a tree in the distance trying desperately not to see his sisters reaction.

"Yeah but..." Rin couldn't finish her thought. They really hadn't thought that anything would happen. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"We fall in love and have to tell them the truth. Miku or Kaito doesn't approve and we are left heartbroken and the villain in everyone's eyes. Nobody would talk to us, our popularity could plummet because of our heartlessness towards others. Any number of things." Len voiced his thoughts trying to get his sister to understand where he was coming from.

"Yeah but what if nothing bad happens?" Rin said a fake smile plastered on her face as to reassure herself and Len that it would be okay.

"So we went on a date with these two people lying about who we are and you don't think anything will go wrong? What about the feeling you just described about Miku, what if that is something you don't get from anyone else? Are you seriously going to tell me with such a great feeling your not going to pursue it?" Len yelled slightly locking eyes with his disgruntled twin. Rin was silent as she processed what her brother told her. "What are you going to do?"

Rin just sat and stared at her brother. She couldn't get her mind to comprehend what the teen had said to her. She was having fun now so why did it matter of the consequences? She had never felt this feeling when she was with Kaito, Miku made her happy. How would the aquamarine haired girl respond if Rin ever did tell her the truth?

Rin looked up as the two older teens approached the blonds. Her blue eyes instantly meeting with Miku's own blue eyes and all her worries washed away. In the other girls eyes she had seen happiness and admiration, that was all she needed to see to know that even if Miku hated her then that would just make the time they had together now more precious.

Rin shot up from her seat, startling the other occupent of the bench as she ran forward and latched on to Miku. Smiling her brother a carefree smile she quickly pulled the girl into a bone crushing hug as her lips meet the other girls.

Miku was shocked but quickly drew past the shock as she kissed the girl back unaware of the surprised look of Len. The blond boy stared at his sister as the two kissed passionately in front of a park full of people.

"Are you okay Len?" Kaito whispered into the boys ear pulling their hands together.

"I'm not cleaning up her mess." Len said stalking away from the girls who were just then pulling away from each other.

**Hope you guys enjoy. The next chapter should be a bit better. Had to get the serious stuff out of the way to get to this point right? Haha well you guys know the drill!**

**Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

** ~~Chibi Lucifer **


End file.
